


Unwanted Children.

by Schatten37



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatten37/pseuds/Schatten37
Summary: First of all before you read this Fanfiction , it has a lot of violence , killing and brutality in it . Secondly , the Story is already written but in another language so I wont change anything. And my last point is that I write/translate this Story because a friend wanted to read it. So I don’t care if you don’t like it. With that being  said… have fun with it. PS. my english isn’t really good so I hope you can forgive me on that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all before you read this Fanfiction , it has a lot of violence , killing and brutality in it . Secondly , the Story is already written but in another language so I wont change anything. And my last point is that I write/translate this Story because a friend wanted to read it. So I don’t care if you don’t like it. With that being said… have fun with it. PS. my english isn’t really good so I hope you can forgive me on that.

It was rather a normal day in Magnolia when Erza entered the newly build guild house, that got destroyed in the battle of Tartarus. When she opened the door, she got greeted by a flying chair, which she dodged easily .

 

Under normal circumstances she would be yelling at them for the next 10 minutes, but today she didn’t feel like it , so she just went to the bar where she was greeted by Mirajane.

 

“Good morning, Erza. Usually you’re one of the first to be here in the morning… Did something happen?” - said Mira.

 

“No… Not really. I just didn’t feel like getting out of my bed.” - answered Erza.

 

“Really? You didn’t even yell at the others for fighting in the Guild again…”

 

“I don’t know… I’m not feeling well today, I need to get out of the city for a while.” said Erza while sighing.

 

"I can help with that. Master said that he got a request for you.”

 

"Really? From the council?”

 

"No, from a private client.”

 

“So, I have to call the Council to see if it’s legit?”

 

“Yes”

 

“So, where is the request?”

 

“In Master’s office.”

 

“Okay I’ll check it out.”

 

With that Erza got up from her seat and went to the Master’s office. Erza knocked at the door and waited for Makarov to answer.

 

“Come in” said Makarov, behind the Door.

 

“Good morning , Master.” said Erza while coming into the room. “I’ve heard that you have a request for me?”

 

“Good morning , Erza. Yes, I have a request from a certain Lisbas Corona. Any clue who is that?”

 

“Never heard of him , but the last name seems familiar… I just can’t remember where I heard it… What does he want?”

 

“Check for yourself.”

 

Makarov handed Erza the request, and she looked at it.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Lady Erza Scarlet,

I’ve heard of your latest victorious battle against Tartarus. First of all, I have to thank you for restoring the honor of the real demons, although they don’t exist anymore. I’m sure they would be happy! But enough with that, the reason I’m writing this letter is because I need your help to destroy the last existing fragments of Tartarus. There are 10 Prisons near the Waas Forest. I’m not sure what’s inside of those prisons, but what I’ve heard that they’re holding hostages in one of those prisons. And that’s my matter of concern. I want you to free those hostages. I don’t care if you do it alone or with a team. I’m willing to pay 800.000.000 J. Once you free the hostages, come to Edona and go to a Bar named “Dragon Slay”.

Best regards, Lisbas Corona.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Erza looked at Makarov with a suspicious look in her eyes.

 

“This letter seems suspicious” said Erza.

 

“Yes, I know. I never heard of prisons near the Waas Forest, and the reward for that task is a little to high.” answered Makarov.

 

“Yeah , I never got paid that much for a S-Class job, not even a SS-Class one.”

 

“And the city… Edona was it, right?”

 

“Yes, what’s with it? I never heard of that before. Is it in Fiore?”

 

“The city exists, but it’s a ruin, destroyed over 100 years ago in a war between 2 guilds.”

 

“So he wants me to go to a ruin to get the reward?”

 

“Yes, it’s up to you if you want to take the job. Although, I wouldn’t go alone . Take your team with you.”

 

“Okay, then I check if it the Job is legit, and tell my team afterwards.”

 

“Good luck, Erza.”

 

“Thanks, Master.”

 

Erza left the room, and went to a calm room to check up on that job. After 20 minutes of talking to a worker of the council, she got the proof from the council that the job was legit. Although, she still had an uneasy feeling because the guy she talked with didn’t sound professional at all. But still that 800.000.000 jewels could come handy, so she went back to the main hall to pick up her team. Once she got down the stairs, she saw her team sitting on a table, and went to sit beside them.

 

“What’s up, Erza?” said Natsu.

 

“I got a S-Class Job, and wanted to ask if you guys wanted to join me.” said Erza.

 

“S-Class? Of course!”

 

“Count me in.” said Gray.

 

“How much is the pay?” asked Lucy.

 

“800.000.000 jewels…” answered Erza.

 

“What!?” said all three of them.

 

“Before you ask , I’m not joking.”

 

“What do we have to do?” asked Gray.

 

“Destroy 10 prisons of Tartarus.” answered Erza.

 

“Tartarus!? These guys are still alive!?” asked Natsu with a furious look in his eyes.

 

“I thought they all died during the battle.” said Gray.

 

“Don’t get this wrong. It says the prisons are in possession of Tartarus, but it doesn’t say that they’re actually in the prisons. We just have to clear them, free some hostages, and then get the reward in a city named Edona.” explained Erza.

 

“Sounds easy.” said Natsu.

 

“Too easy for an S-Class job with that payment.” added Gray.

 

“Who cares? It’s 800.000.000 jewels!” screamed Lucy.

 

“It could be a trap.” said Natsu.

 

“That’s what I thought too , but the job got proofed by the council… I say we check it out.” answered Erza.

 

“Okay” said all three of them.

 

“We meet up in an hour at the train station, don’t be late!” said Erza while standing up from her seat.

 

One hour later, the group met at the Train station, and ride it to Oshibana. From there, they got on a carriage that was on the way to the Waas forest.

 

The carriage driver left them at the beginning of the forest, and the group searched for those prisons immediately. About 30 minutes later, the group found something that looked like a prison, but no guards where in sight. After 10 minutes of waiting, Natsu had enough of it,, and decided to go into the prison. The rest followed him shortly after he left, and started searching for prisoners or guards, but they didn’t find any in the whole prison, just traces of people living in there not so long ago. Soon enough, the group met in the middle of the prison again.

 

“This whole thing is empty” – said Natsu.

 

“Yeah, but there are signs of life here not so long ago.” – said Erza.

 

“Let’s get out of here, we still have 9 more prisons to go.” – said Gray.

 

“Understood.” – said everyone.

 

The group went to the second prison just to find nothing in there, just signs of life.

 

This continued throughout the next 7 prisons, but then, finally, at the 9th prison, they finally saw guards before it.

 

“Seems like this job isn’t a joke after all. Finally some enemies.” – said Natsu while already getting ready to jump at them.

 

“Wait!” – said Erza while pulling him back. “We need a plan first. We don’t know how many enemies are in there.”

 

“Judging by the smell around here, there are those 2 in front of the prison, and about 4 in there. One smells like an old man, could be a hostage.” – said Natsu.

 

“So you have a plan already?” – asked Lucy.

 

“Yeah. Wait a second, seems like there is a child in there too.”

 

“So, 2 potential hostages.” – said Gray.

 

“Tell us next time when you have a plan, Natsu.” – said Erza letting Natsu go.

 

“Sorry, got heated up.”

 

“It’s not a big deal, I think we should take out the guards in the front first.” – suggested Erza.

 

“Say no more” – said Natsu.

 

Natsu jumped out of the bush they were hiding in, and K.O’d the guards instantly.

 

“That must have caused some noise” – thought Natsu.

 

Meanwhile, inside the prison…

 

“What was that?” - said a guard.

 

“I don’t know , let’s check it out.” - answered another guard.

 

The guards opened the front door , only to receive a Fire Storm coming out from Natsu’s mouth.

 

“That was easy.” - said Natsu.

 

“That was your plan, flamebrain?” - said Gray coming out of the bush.

 

“It worked , didn’t it?” answered Natsu.

 

“Yeah , let’s go inside and check if the hostages are okay.”

 

The group went into the prison and searched for the hostages. After 5 minutes of searching, they found the hostages in a prison cell. One was a old man, and the other was a little boy, but they were tied up.

 

“Let me help you.” - said Natsu while removing the shackles and the blindfold from the old man.

 

“Thank you.” - said the old man.

 

Lucy did the same thing with the little boy, but something seemed off. Once the boy’s shackles were removed, his hands transformed into claws, and he aimed for Lucy’s throat with them. Lucy closed her eyes, thinking that it was over for her, but after a few seconds she opened them again only to see that Natsu took the hit, and was now bleeding on his left forearm.

 

“Hmpf.” - said the Boy removing his claw from Natsu’s arm and jumping out of the chair.

 

“Who are you?” - asked Natsu.

 

“None of your business” - said the boy removing his blindfold.

 

Once he removed the blindfold, a Tartarus sign was visible on his forehead.

 

“Tartarus eh?” asked Natsu.

 

“They even transformed children?” asked Erza.

 

“Haha! My appearance is the one of a child, but I’m over 100 years old.” - said the boy.

 

“Living 100 years only to die by my hand.” said Gray while activating his Demon Slayer Magic.

 

The whole place froze slowly.

 

“Wait , Gray!” - said Erza in a serious tone.

 

“Why?”

 

“He still could have viable information for us.”

 

“Well , do you have any information for us, demon?” asked Gray.

 

“What do you want to know? And what would I get for it?”- answered the demon boy.

 

“Your life.”

 

“Good offer, I’ll take it.”

 

“So what is in the 10th prison?

 

“They’re guarding 2 mages, I think. In some Magic withdrawal lacrimas.”

 

“Magic withdrawal lacrima? What’s that?” asked Erza.

 

“It’s a lacrima that absorbs all your magic but keeps you barely alive, so you can’t escape.” - answered the demon boy.

 

“Such a thing exists?”

 

“Well, existed. Those two are the last ones in this world.”

 

“So what makes those 2 Mages so special that they use such rare lacrimas on them?”

 

“Well, I don’t know the details, but the first mage seems to be in contact with the “Darkness” somehow.”

 

“Darkness? What does that mean?”

 

“I don’t know myself. I’m just telling you what I heard from the others.”

 

“Well what about the second mage?” asked Erza.

 

“They never talked about him, but one thing is for sure… In my 100 years of life, I never felt such an evil aura, even being a evil demon myself. Although, he looks really friendly in that Lacrima, but once you get closer you will feel that evil aura I was talking about.”

 

“So a possible rouge or dark mage?”

 

“Probably… I think it would be bad if that guy ever gets free.”

 

“That’s not for you to decide.”

 

“I would be pissed off too if I was caged in such lacrima.”- said Natsu.

 

“What about this old man? Why is he here?” asked Gray.

 

“He’s an ex council member. They needed him to corrupt the other council members.” answered the demon boy.

 

“Well, that should be everything we need to know.” - said Erza.

 

The group left the prison with the old man, and brought him to the next city. Once they got him settled there, they were on their way to the 10th and last prison on the list. 50 meters before it they met a familiar group, Crime Sorcière, but with the addition of the ex members of Oración Seis.

 

“Erza?” - asked Jellal.

 

“J-jellal?” said Erza.

 

“W-what are you doing here? - asked Jellal.

 

“A mission.” - said Natsu, interrupting Erza.

 

“A mission? Let me see.”

 

Natsu handed Jellal the mission.

 

“800.000.000 Jewel!? Is this an SSS-Class mission!? As far as I know, you need to be an S-Class mage for at least 20 years, or go with another S-Class mage.” said Jellal.

 

“No, it’s a normal S-Class mission from a private client.” - answered Natsu.

 

“That doesn’t sound very legit.”

 

“It was approved by the Council.” - said Gray.

 

“Really? Anyways do you have any useful information of this prison?.” asked Jellal.

 

“Yes. It’s the last prison of 10 in total. There are 2 Mages as hostages caged in a Magic withdrawal lacrima, and probably a lot of enemies, including possible members of Tartarus.” - said Erza.

 

“Magic withdrawal Lacrima!? Those shouldn’t be existing in this time period.” said Jellal.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Erza.

 

“If the legends are true, those lacrimas were used by Dragon Knights to catch and keep dragons as their slaves.” answered Jellal.

 

“Lacrimas made to catch dragons? And what are Dragon Knights?” asked Erza.

 

“I don’t know myself, I’ve only read about them. They’re from a time even before Dragon Slayer Magic was invented.”

 

“So we’re talking about real “Lost Magic” here?”

 

“Do you know something about this, Natsu?” asked Lucy.

 

“Mhmm… Let me think… I think yes. Igneel always threatened me with those when I didn’t want to sleep… He said something like this: “If you don’t go to sleep when the sun goes down, the dark dragon knight will come and get you.” - answered Natsu.

 

“Sounds like a tale to tell dragon kids when they don’t want to sleep.” - said Gray.

 

“It really does.”- said Erza.

 

“Probably…” - said Natsu.

 

“Maybe the dragons invented them for their children.” - said Lucy.

 

“Maybe… Anyways, the magic withdrawal lacrimas seem to be real.” - said Natsu.

 

“Do you have any information about the mages?” - asked Jellal.

 

“Yes. They’re possible dark or rouge mages. One seems to be connected to the “Darkness”, whatever that means, and the other seems friendly, but has a really frightening aura. - said Erza.

 

“Could it be him?”- asked Cobra in a scared tone.

 

“Who?” - asked Jellal.

 

“The one who gave me my Dragon Slayer Lacrima.”

 

“That would be bad, but why do you think it’s him?”

 

“Because that what she said, the one connected to the “Darkness”. The guy who gave me my power said something similar.” - said Cobra.

 

“What did he say exactly?” - asked Erza.

 

“I don’t remember all, but something about “You are now connected to me, to the true “Darkness”.”

 

“Well… We won’t know until we see him.” - said Natsu.

 

“You’re right.”- said Cobra.

 

“So do we just go through the front door?” - asked Gray.

 

“I don’t think we can really sneak around with a group that big , so yes.” - said Jellal.

 

The group bursted in, and were greeted by some low level demons, which they easily took out but the deeper they got into the prison, the more enemies appeared. Their way out was full of enemies, so they decided to go further into the prison, kinda fighting their way through, until they got into a really big room. The walls seemed to be build out of stone while the ground was just sand. They saw a balcony on the right side of the room, which was not reachable from the ground. They also saw those two big lacrimas at the end of the room with what seemed like two humans inside them.

 

“Those should be the lacrimas the kid was talking about.” - said Gray.

 

“Yeah, but this doesn’t look right… Shouldn’t this place be more guarded?” - said Erza while looking around.

 

Suddenly they felt strong magical powers from above and saw nine shadow’s falling when they looked up.

 

“I think this place is very well guarded.” said one of the shadows, revealing herself as Kyoka.

 

“Indeed.” - said another shadow, revealing himself as Mard Geer.

 

The group was shocked , standing before them were the Tartaros Guild but missing a few members like Keyes and Silver.

 

“Tartaros!?” - said Natsu.

 

“But how!?” - said Erza.

 

Mard Geer laughed.

 

“Hmpf… How, you ask? It’s true that you beated us in battle, and even killed some of us, but as long the Book of E.N.D and the Book of Tartarus exist, everyone can be resurrected, with a few exceptions.” - said Mard Geer.

 

Natsu ignited his hands.

 

“I don’t care how or why you got resurrected, but I’m gonna beat you up over and over, as long as I need to, until there’s nothing left of you.”

 

Mard Geer laughed again.

 

“Well, well, unfortunately for you, we got smarter since last time, and won’t make the same mistakes again.”

 

“Well… This time we have a lot of strong mages here, I don’t think it got any easier for you.” - said Natsu.

 

Mard Geer laughed once again.

 

“Well, well, it’s time… RELEASE THEM!” - shouted Mard Geer.

 

Once Mard Geer said that, thousands of small shadows appeared on the ground, and revealed themselves as low level demons, but this time it were at least 500.000 of them. The whole room was full of them, and our group was surrounded by them with no way out.

 

“Well… What now?” - asked Natsu.

 

“We have to fight our way out.” - said Gray.

 

“Somehow…” - said Jellal.

 

The group fought whatever got in their way, but the situation seemed to be hopeless.

 

“I have to think about something… There has to be a way…” - thought Erza.

 

The more she thought about an idea of how to save everyone, the more she ran out of time… But after some minutes of slaying demons, she had an idea when she saw the 2 lacrimas in the distance.

 

“I have to try it… It’s our last chance… Please hit…”

 

Erza summoned a sword, and threw it in the direction of the lacrima. She closed her eyes and prayed to God that it would hit.

 

Then she heard it. The sound of metal crashing into crystal. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she hit the right Lacrima and that a blue liquid was coming out of the opening she has caused with her sword. She was relieved, but not knowing why. She didn’t know if that person in the lacrima was still alive or even had the power to help them.

 

While she seemed relieved, on the other side, all members of Tartarus were furious and scared at the same time. They all looked into Erza’s direction with a killing intention.

 

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” - screamed Mard Geer while transforming into his Etherious Form and charging towards Erza. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!!!” - shouted Mard Geer while grabbing Erza by her throat, making her choke.

 

Erza was overwhelmed by his power, and couldn’t get out his grip. The air left in her lungs was getting scarce, and she slowly started to lose her consciousness. She turned her head towards the lacrima, and saw a dark purple geyser of pure magic shooting towards her direction, coming out of the opening she caused with her sword earlier. With her last power, she kicked Mard in the guts. It did nothing, except making him angrier. He was so focused on choking her that he didn’t even notice what was going on his left side.

 

Erza closed her eyes, thinking that the attack would hit them both, but after 5 seconds she only heard Mard Geer’s scream, and felt ground under her feet again.

 

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X END X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	2. Madness

Mard Geer was flying through the whole room, and crashed on a wall, creating a big cloud of dust.

Meanwhile with the others and the Tartarus members... 

“Shit…. Now everything is over...” - said Kyoka.   
“Do you feel that?” - asked Jellal.  
“So dark.. So much killing intent…” - said Gray.

The lacrima collapsed, and caused a really big dust cloud. Everyone in the room was waiting for what would happen next. About 20 seconds later, a shadow was noticeable and a man came out slowly. He seemed to go in the direction of the second lacrima, but fell on his knees and started to cough. He didn’t look really healthy. In fact, he was just skin and bones, and had bruises all over his body.

“He looks terrible…” - said Jellal.  
“How is he even alive?” - asked Cobra.  
“He’s looking terrible but this aura.. It’s so dark and aggressive...” - said Natsu.

The rest couldn’t get a word out. They were terrified by the look. 

“Where am I…? Why does my head hurt so much…? WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!” - said the man who just came out of that lacrima while hitting the ground with his hands and head.  
“Franmalth!! Quick! Kill him while he is in that state!” - said Kyoka.

Franmalth jumped into the man’s direction as quick as he could, summoned a spear, and wanted to pierce him. But suddenly, the man was gone. He teleported behind Franmalth, grabbed him by the head, and pushed him to the ground.

“That’s impossible! How do you still have that much power left?” - screamed Franmalth.   
“Did you see that?!”- asked Lucy.  
“Yeah… He kinda teleported…” - said Natsu.   
“Did he really teleport? That fast? In that state?” - asked Jellal.

Back to the man and Franmalth...

“You should do… At least for now.” - said the mysterious while laughed badly, and started to push Franmalth even harder to the ground.

Suddenly, he whispered something, and started to absorb Franmalth until there was nothing left but bones. After that, the man started to glow. When the glow disappeared, the man was fully recovered. All his wounds, remains of the lacrima fluid, were gone. His body was even well trained again. 

 

“What was that?!” - said Jellal with a shocked look.  
“I heard it… He whispered “Life Steal” .” - said Cobra also shocked.  
“Life Steal”?! I know that magic… But it was forbidden 150 years ago! How could he know such magic?!”

The other Tartarus members couldn’t feel Franmalth’s soul anymore. The absorption process killed him.

The man went to the second lacrima and hit it one time. The lacrima collapsed, and the man grabbed the body that was inside it. He opened a portal to a another dimension, and put the body in it. He closed the portal and turned against Kyoka.

“What was that now?!” - said Natsu.   
“That was “Dimension Magic”. It also shouldn’t exist in this time… They all killed themselves in an experiment.” - said Jellal.

“Two lost magics already?” - said Cobra.

The man disappeared again, and appeared behind Kyoka.

“What the?!” - said Kyoka.  
“How long was I in there?” - asked the mysterious man.  
“Ei….Ei…-”   
“DIDN’T I EXPRESS MYSELF CLEARLY ENOUGH?!” - shouted the man while releasing a lot of magical pressure.   
“What is that?!” - said Lucy.  
“I never felt so much magic pressure before… Not that close, at least... “ - said Gray.  
“It’s the same amount of magical pressure Gildarts released back on Tenrou…” - thought Natsu.

Back to Kyoka and the man.

“Eigh….Eigh…...Eigh….Eight…” - said Kyoka afraid.  
“Eight what?! Hours?! Days?! Months?!” - shouted the man, releasing more magical pressure.   
“Yea-rs…” 

The man was even more furious than he was before. He grabbed Kyoka by her head, and threw her across the whole room.

“What are these low level demons doing here?!”

The man summoned a book. A really old and black book. Once he opened it, the atmosphere in the room got really dark. 

“Let’s see… How about this?” - said the mysterious man.

The man now started to chant verses no one in the room could understand.

“Mantener los demonios como demonios es el peligro.”  
“Reconocerlos como vacíos es el camino.”  
“Entenderlos por lo que son es la liberación.”  
“Reconocerlos como padre y madre es el fin de sus vidas.”  
“Si dejamos que sean considerados como creaciones de la oscuridad, se volverán peligrosos.”  
“Si sabemos cómo tratar con ellos, el cuerpo será libre.”

Suddenly, all the low level demons started to cry in pain while holding their ears. Every single one of them turned into ashes. The Members of Tartarus were holding their ears too, but they didn’t seem to be affected as bad as the others.

“What was that?!” - said Natsu.  
“What kind of Magic was that?!” - said Gray.  
“Those were Hell Verses.” - said Jellal.

Jellal was about to explain what Hell Verses were, but they got interrupted by the mysterious man channeling more and more magic, which got them instinctive into a guard position.

“Foolish beasts… You little rats… Imprisoning me for 8 fucking years… YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!!” - shouted the mysterious man.

His rage got interrupted by another intimidating magical pressure, really dark and strong. It was rivaling with is, maybe even stronger. That magical pressure belonged to no other than Zeref Dragneel himself, the legendary black mage. He appeared in a strange balcony that was at a side of the room. That place used to be an arena for a black market before being used as jail. Zeref jumped out of the balcony to the arena, and walked towards the mysterious man with a vicious look in his eyes.

“Who do you think you are? You want to kill my demons while I’m around?! Foolish boy, let me teach you a lesson.” - said Zeref with a ferocious tone.  
“Let me ask you a question… Who in hell allowed you to talk?!” - shouted the mysterious man.

At the same moment, the mysterious man opened a dimension, summoned a white spear, and threw it with a wicked smile towards Zeref in an inhuman speed. Zeref blinked once, and the Spear he just saw had pierced his stomach. He started to cough blood, and tried to move his arms towards the spear. But it didn’t work. It seemed like his whole body was frozen.

The mysterious man teleported in front of Zeref and grabbed his chin with his left fingers and made him look directly into his left eye. 

“You like my weapon? Can’t talk? Don’t worry you don’t need to. I’m going to tell you about it. They say this weapon belonged to the savior of the world, and had the power to resurrect people… But well, I didn’t find that feature yet. What I know is that it destroys darkness, that’s why you can’t move right now. Your rotten personality and magic will be slowly extinguished.” 

About 20 meters away from those 2 were the group of Fairy tail mages and Crime Sorcière.

“Are you guys seeing what I’m seeing?” - asked Gray.  
“Yeah... This guy... He’s playing with Zeref himself.” - said Lucy.

Back to Zeref and the mysterious man.

“You want to know my name, don’t you? Weeeell, luckily for you I am in a talking mood. My name is Light Chemeria. Remember it, because I will be the one who erased Tartarus from this world, and this time for good. Now make yourself comfy and enjoy the show.”  
“How does he dare to speak to Zeref-sama like that?!” - said Jackal while running towards Light.

Light looked at him.

“Looks like you will be first.” Light teleported behind Jackal, and grabbed his head. “You like explosives don’t you? How about we make your head explode?!” 

Light channeled magic into his palms and made Jackal’s head explode until nothing was left. 

“Hahahahaha! Let’s see who’s next?!”

Light suddenly teleported behind Erza, who was still resting from her fight earlier.

“Before I forget it, thanks for the rescue.” 

Before Erza could say something, Light was already gone, and appeared in front of Tempester.

“Yo.” 

Before Tempester could react Light channeled magic into his hands again, and made it explode before Tempester’s face. He died instantly.

“Who’s next?”   
“YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!”- shouted Ezel flying towards Light.  
“Hmpf.” 

Light appeared before him, and splitted him in half with bare hands.

 

“With bare hands?!” - said Seilah.  
“YOU BASTARD!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO EZEL!!”- shouted Torafuzar, jumping into Light’s direction.

Light dodged the attack with a teleportation. Torafuzar attacked him over and over, but he dodged every hit like it was nothing. 

“Hmmm... I’m kinda thirsty…” - said Light still dodging

Then he stopped dodging and grabbed Torafuzar’s head smashing it into the ground. He channeled magic into his hands again, but this time Torafuzar’s body didn’t explode or splitted itself in half. It just glowed in a bright blue. When it was over, Torafuzar was gone, and a water bottle was left in his place.

“He transformed him into a water bottle?!” - thought Seilah.

Light picked up the bottle, opened it, and drank the whole thing in one sip. When he threw the bottle to ground, it glowed in a bright blue again, and Torafuzar’s skeleton appeared.

“Monster…” - thought everyone in the room.  
“Monster? Haha! this is nothing my dear friends!.” - shouted Light.   
“I need to get out of here” - thought Seilah.

She started moving, but Light was already behind her waiting.

“Let me help you, “Void” .” - said Light while a grey hole appeared under Seilah, and soaked her in.

Light teleported back to Zeref.

“Enjoying the show aren’t we? Come on, smile a little. I’m putting so much effort in this.” - said Light, forcing Zeref to smile with his hands. 

Light turned around, looked at his surroundings, and smiled.

“Hmmm…. Who should I kill next?!” said Light.

“You are way too arrogant one-eye.” said Lamy, coming out of the dust that was caused by Kyoka’s impact.

Light stood still for a second before whispering something. Seconds after, he glew in a yellow light and vanished in an instant. 

“Where is he?” asked Natsu.  
“Meteor?” said Jellal.  
“Yes, he whispered that.” said Cobra.

Light popped up before Lamy, delivering an axe-kick directly on her skull plate, causing her to fall. Before she reached the ground, her face was greeted by another kick, this time directly on her face. Lamy was on the verge of being unconscious from the first kick. The second, however, made her whole front teeth fall out on the impact.

“Plea-se… sto-p…” said Lamy, vomiting blood and some of her teeth.

Light looked at her like she had no right to live, not even being his prey. Not even an insect. His left eye was just plain cold.

“Stand up.” Light said.  
“Ye-s…” said Lamy, slowly standing up. Her whole body was shaking, and she was breathing really hard.   
“Look… There’s only one person in this world who can call me one-eye… and unfortunately that person is not you…” 

Before Lamy could say something, Light hacked off her head with a crocodile kick. Lamy’s head flew through the whole room in an instant, and exploded when it hit the walls. A lot of blood shot out of her neck before her body collapsed on the ground.

The whole hall was silent, the only thing that was heard was the blood still leaking out of Lamy’s body.  
Light turned around, and slowly walked towards the group. Nobody dared to move, they were shocked. Playing dead like a prey when they know that it’s over for them. Luckily, Light just passed next to them, and walked towards the area where he threw Kyoka.  
Kyoka was still lying on the ground. Her left arm was broken, and her head was bleeding from the impact. Some stones fell on her. They didn’t stop falling since Light threw her. Abruptly, she felt a hand grabbing her by the neck, and pulling her out.

“Did you thought I would forget about you, sweetie?” Light said, licking some of her blood from her neck.

Kyoka knew that it was over for her. She had no other ways of surviving. Her heart felt like it fell down of her body. For the first time in her life, she was truly scared.

“Please… I will do everything…” said Kyoka, almost crying.

Light threw her to the ground.

“I will be your slave, I will do anything, I will obey you completely.” she said, touching Light’s crotch through his pants.  
“Everything you say?” Light said.  
“Yes! Everything you want!”  
“Kill Zeref for me.” Light said with a cold look.  
“I-I can’t do that…” 

Light slapped her across the hall with the back of his right hand. When Kyoka stopped rolling through the sand, he walked towards her.

“Then die.” Light said.

Light grabbed Kyoka by her neck again, and lifted her up.

“I saw something in the memories of that red haired girl back there. You had your fun with her, didn’t you…? What do you say? Shall we have some fun too?” Light said, grinning.

Light raised his left arm, and 5 purple balls appeared on his finger palms, one ball each finger. The balls transformed into long astral like whips. They were glowing in an bright purple, and seemed to be electrified.

“Do you like my toys?” Light said, letting go her neck, but making her float with magic.

Kyoka couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The magical pressure and the heat that was coming from those lashes was enormous. The air itself around the lashes was blurry, and the ground was moving to the side everytime one of them was close to it.

“You will enjoy them, don’t worry!” Light shouted, moving his left hand towards her, activating the whips.

The first hit hurted like her whole body was fried alive, and it left an open flesh wound on her leg, which was instantly burned. The second was even worse, and hit her belly. The third hit her across the face, and her left eye began to burn. It melted inside of her head, causing her to scream. The fourth hit her tongue, which turned to ashes instantly. The fifth hit her back. Her skin burned away, leaving a part of her spine bones open. 

This went on for 30 seconds. Soon enough, every part of her body was burnt, and the ground was full of her blood.

Lucy vomited, Erza was holding it in with her hands. Natsu was shocked, his whole body was shaking. Gray and the rest didn’t even dare to look.

“Enough torture I think… Time to DIE!” Light shouted, making Kyoka fly higher in the air. 

He then transformed his whips into one pointy lance, and cancelled the magic on Kyoka, making her fall down. He pierced her through the stomach with the purple astral lance.

Kyoka couldn’t even scream anymore, she was barely alive. 

Light transformed the lance into 6 swords while they were still piercing Kyoka. He opened his fingers, which he had formed in a upright position with his thumb between his middle and ring finger before. At the moment he opened his hand, the swords cut through Kyoka’s body, leaving 6 pieces of it on the ground.

The atmosphere in the hall was really gloomy, and the smell of burned flesh was in the air. Lucy couldn’t stop vomiting because of what she saw before. Erza joined the group. She was shocked too. It wasn’t the first time she saw a dead body, but it was the first time she saw something so sickening and inhuman that even she was on the verge of vomiting. She felt relieved that they left Wendy at home. What she saw was nothing for her pure soul. If Natsu was scared, who knows what it could do to her. 

Light looked down at the remains of Kyoka, and grinned. The purple balls on his finger disappeared, and so did the swords. He turned around, and looked at the direction where the last member of Tartarus was.

“Underworld King, did you really think I would forget about you?” Light said, walking towards him. 

Mard Geer was hiding all this time under the rocks which the geysir of magic caused earlier. He thought Light would forget about him eventually. Running was no option after what he saw that happened to the rest of Tartarus.

Mard came out of the rubble that served as his hideout.

“At least you face your death with some honor.” said Light, clapping his hands slowly.  
“You will pay! You will PAY!” Mard screamed, releasing an overwhelming amount of curse power.

Light laughed loudly before releasing an even more overwhelming amount of magical power. 

“Who will make me pay? You couldn’t. Your Zeref-“sama” couldn’t. Who else in this god forsaken world can?”

Light wrote something in the air with his index finger, which activated a small circle around Mard Geer. Seconds later, Mard Geer collapsed on the ground. And all his curse power faded.

“What did you do?!” said Mard, exhausted.  
“You’re not a real demon. Created by the old demon language doesn’t make you a real demon. You’re fake just like the rest of you fools. May Satan have mercy on your pitty fake demon soul.” said Light, channeling magic into his left hand. “Any last words? I give you 5 seconds.” Light placed his hand on Mard’s head.  
“YOU WILL PAY!!! YOU WILL PAY!!”   
“I guess not.”

Light raised his arm up slowly, and gathered a lot of purple/blackish magic into his right palm. He formed a ball out of the enormous magical power, and released it onto Mard Geer. The ball entered Mard Geer’s body, and, after a couple of seconds, Mard Geer’s body glowed in a purple light before exploding, leaving a big crater that destroyed the roof completely.

Mard Geer’s body was completely gone. What was left was the Book of Tartarus. A lot of rubble came down to the ground. It seemed like the whole building was going down in a couple minutes.

Light jumped down the crater he created, and grabbed the book of Tartarus.

“I hope you enjoyed the show” said Light, throwing the book in Zeref’s direction who was still stunned.

Light jumped out of the crater, and landed 5 meters before Zeref. He grabbed the book of Tartarus with his left hand, and walked towards Zeref.  
“I will need this for a second!” said Light, pulling out the white spear out of Zeref’s stomach.  
A lot of blood came out of his stomach, and he collapsed on his knees.Suddenly, a black energy gathered around Zeref, and he was quickly devoured by it. After some seconds, the black energy vanished, and so did Zeref.

“Running away huh?” said Light, throwing the book he had in his left hand to the ground.

Light pierced the book with the white spear and it turned into ashes.

Everybody except Light was shocked. Not because he managed to erase Tartarus completely alone. Was the way he did it. So brutal, so disgusting, and the fact that it didn’t seem to bother him at all.

“Soo… what now?” said Light as he made the white spear disappear by using requip magic.

Light looked around and spot the group of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière.

“He’s looking at us.” said Cobra.  
“Can we fight him? I mean do we have a chance of surviving?” said Racer.

Light grinned and slowly walked towards them. 

Erza naturally pulled out a sword and got into a defensive position. Natsu joined her. Gray pulled himself together and activated his demon slayer magic, covering half his body in black marks. Lucy was still on the ground and under shock. 

“Fairy tail, huh?” said Light, suddenly appearing before Natsu.  
“When did he?” thought Erza.

Gray charged forward at light with an Ice sword in his right hand, but his attack was easily dodged, Light got behind Gray, and kicked his left leg to the side. Gray lost balance, and Light grabbed him by the neck.

“Calm down. I have no desire to fight you guys at the moment.”

Erza was about to slash her sword in Light’s direction, but it was stopped by Light’s left hand’s index finger.

“However… If you really want to fight… What you just saw was nothing compared to my full power.” said Light, letting go of Erza’s sword.

“He stopped Erza’s sword with one finger?!” thought Natsu.

Out of the nothing, a small rock almost hit Erza’s head, landing a few centimeters in front of her. The building was at its end.  
“Looks like our small Party is over. Well then, Fairy Tail mages! Tell your Master that Dragon Tongue has returned and will take what we craved 120 years ago!” 

After saying those words, Light opened another portal and left the scene, closing the portal after him.

“We have to get out here now!” shouted Erza.

Everyone got up and ran out of the building. It fell into itself seconds after they left.


End file.
